omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyxeria Luiselle
|-|Nyxeria Luiselle= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Nyxeria Luiselle 'is a Dark Unit first appearing in Gacha World. She is the princess of Erebrium, The Plane of Darkness deemed as a counterbalance to light. News broke out from the Plane of Darkness one day to know the imbalance started to seep in through the entire universe, the imbalance of light and darkness have been initiated by an unknown force which can traverse at multiple worlds. The Erebrium Court decided that a single person from the plane would become the ambassador and venture throughout various worlds in search for the source of imbalance. Luiselle was selected due to her prowess with her dark powers, in turn she sets out journey outside the Plane of Darkness. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gacha World Name: Nyxeria Luiselle Gender: Female Age: Supposedly 20s Classification: Princess of The Erebrium Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Her attacks are infused with dark attributes due to being a Darkness Unit), Soul Manipulation (Has absolute control over her Wolf Spirit, which is a fundamental part of her essence and can attack others), Summoning (Capable of summoning any spirit from across the entire Luniverse, including the likes of Arbiter Keito), Animal Manipulation (Nyxeria has an affinity with animals and can naturally control them such as wolfs), The Corruption, Conceptual Manipulation, Emphatic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Scaling off other Gacha Summoners, who can come back after having been erased by Creator Luni). Resistance to Light Manipulation and Elemental Abilities such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Wind Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Superior to Arbiter Keito, whom of which is a servant of Nyxeria. Assisted in the second defeat of "Final Boss", who possessed the Wolf Spirit Keito's body and amplifying his power through the use of The Blades of Corruption. Comparable to EoS Gacha Summoner, who at this point could already fight the likes of Succubus Lilith and pacified Kitsune Mitsuki) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of keeping pace with "Final Boss" while in Wolf Spirit Keito's body. Said being should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time, in addition to The Creators who view Time non-linearly) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (His attacks can deal significant harm to the likes of "Final Boss". On par with the likes of EoS Gacha Summoner, whom of which can fight with The Creators) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Endured many attacks from "Final Boss", whom of which was corrupting the entire multiverse at that point) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with Energy Weapons. Higher with "Corruption" Intelligence: Very High (Even at a young age, Nyxeria has such an affinity with Darkness and a great deal of knowledge that she was considered a potential addition to the Court of Erebrium) Weaknesses: While capable of fighting, she's not as experienced as her Wolf Spirits Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Tenebris:' Luiselle summons her wolf spirit to attack all foes Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Princess Category:Royal Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Animals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:The Corruption Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2